


Golden Day.

by hologramking



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, im bored okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hologramking/pseuds/hologramking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Brendon tries to hook up Tyler and Josh on one of their last days of school</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare.

**Author's Note:**

> bear w/ me im not good with english (im filipino) and im bored

Tyler and Josh are about to be fresh graduates of Ohio High School. Along with some of their friends, Brendon and Hayley, they gathered in a cafeteria table talking about how it's almost the end of school and how everyone's going to different Uni's across the country.

"Can't believe it's almost the last day." Tyler exclaimed

"Yeah. Then the next thing we know, we won't see that much everyday." Josh added.

"I'm going to Yale, Brendon's going to Arizona, Josh got accepted into Stanford, and Ty's going to San Diego." Hayley sadly breathes out.

All of them we're silent over the fact they're _splitting up_. They were pretty much intimate with each other and just went along with one another whenever they have plans. They had lots of fun every time, especially in Algebra where they always laugh every time one of them falls asleep. Brendon didn't like the sad atmosphere around them. He breaks the ice.

"Let's ditch." Brendon says

"What?" The other three replied

"Let's skip the rest of the day. We already had finals so what's the point of the rest?" 

The four of them looked at each other and nodded. They took off by heading out to the fire exit by the dumpsters of their school and jumped over the fence; and just like that, the four of them were laughing and running away. The best part about this is Brendon's house, which was fortunately just a few blocks away from the campus. They all ran to Brendon's place and went into the back door. 

"I've... never... ran  _so_ fast in my life!" Hayley said happily while she catches her breath followed with laughter from the three guys.

"So what now?" Tyler asks as he sits by the kitchen counter.

"I think I know how to get this party started." Brendon says with a grin

 

Along with the vinyl record player playing some old Indie Rock songs, the gang decides to do some shots of vodka on Brendon's bedroom. Brendon opens the bottle and pours a bit on the shot glass. "So... Who goes first?" Brendon asks when no one replies. "Suit yourselves, then." He says as he drinks a shot without flinching. "Not bad. Who's next?" He says with a shot glass at hand

Josh takes the shot glass and straight up drank it. He felt the heat of the vodka on his throat and flinched a bit. He nods his head with a grin and says, "Not that bad as I expected." He then lets out a small laugh. "I'll take the next one!" Hayley says out of the blue.

Hayley excitedly gets the shot glass and straight up drinks the content. Her face grimaced with a smile. "Ty! You're up!" Brendon hands in a shot glass at Tyler. Tyler looks at it first before drinking it straight up. Closing his eyes and tilting his head up, he drinks it. His face had an acrid expression from what he tasted but he can't help to laugh at himself. They all just went along laughing. 

Josh, on the other hand, looks at Tyler laughing. He covers his mouth a bit to avoid showing himself blushing. Hayley and Brendon notices and looks at each other with eyebrows raised and slowly shaking their heads.

 

*****

 

After 30 minutes, they drank up almost 2 bottles. They didn't use the shot glass anymore but rather each of them had a red cup of their own with their name written on the side. They were all tipsy, except for Tyler who was in the midst of being tipsy and drunk. Everyone was laughing out to the crazy stories they never have told anyone. After a few moments, Tyler lets out a random idea.

"Hey... I sort of crave for fries and a Big Mac. How about that?" 

"I also kind of want those right now." Hayley replies along with Josh and Brendon nodding.

"Cool!" Tyler then calls in on McDonalds and places an order of 4 Large Fries and 4 Big Macs and in a nick of time, the order came. They put the fries in a big plate. As they were eating, Brendon blurts out as he drank from his cup. "Let's play truth or dare." He raises a brow to Hayley along with a grin. She responds nodding with a grin along with Josh and Tyler exchanging confusing looks.

 

Brendon spins the bottle and it lands on Josh (just like how he planned to). "Josh... Truth or Dare." 

Josh takes a 'Truth' and Brendon breaks out a question. "Have you ever looked to a guy like... I don't know... how you would look at a girl when you're in love?"

"Yeah. I have. Multiple times actually." Josh replies along with Tyler spitting out his drink back into the cup and Hayley trying not to laugh at Tyler's reaction.

"Well, that's no surprise." Brendon mumbles out on his breath quietly. "What?" Josh says. "Oh... Nothing." He replied as he drank the few remaining content of his cup. Brendon resumes to spin the bottle and in a luck of faith, it lands on Tyler. "Tyler... Truth or Dare." Tyler takes a dare. 

Brendon takes the longest piece of french fry he can find in the pile. "Ty, I want you to do that scene from Lady and The Tramp... You know, the spaghetti scene... with Josh." Tyler lets out a laugh taking the fry. "Yo Josh my man, come here." Tyler calls for Josh to lean closer to him.

 

Tyler took the tip of a fry with his teeth. Josh and Tyler slowly eats the fry bit by bit, drawing their lips closer to each other. As Tyler took the last bite, its when their lips met. Josh locks his lips onto Ty's. When Tyler lets go of the kiss, Josh makes an attempt to make the kiss longer. He locks his lips onto Tyler's once more. Tyler then kisses him back and they both went back and forth with it. Hayley nudges Brendon showing a fist signaling a fistbump.

The kiss lasted for about 20 second. Finally, Josh lets go and smiles at Tyler. Tyler smiles back and they both let out a small laugh. Josh lied down on Tyler's thigh, laughing and asking for more vodka. 


	2. Never Have I Ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all... A bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually just want to finish this and get sleep

Josh half-asleep on Tyler's lap, Tyler rubbing Josh's head like a cat, Brendon laying upon Hayley's shoulder while she eats the last of the fries; that scenario is what happens when all four of them are now absolutely drunk after 3 bottles. 

"Okay Eff this! L-let's play Never have I Ev-ver!" Hayley blurts out leaning forward leaving Brendon to fall off her shoulders and wakes up. Josh wakes up from his half sleep and raises five fingers. Tyler and Brendon followed along and raised five fingers as well. Hayley asks the first question. "Okay okay okay... Neveeerrr have I everrr... stayed out afterr cuuurfeew." She asks in a drunken matter. Every one of them put down a finger. It was Josh's turn to ask. 

"Uhhh... Never Have I Ever... crashed my parent's car." He said followed by a laugh. Hayley, Josh, and Tyler put down a finger grinning. "Ty, you're up!"   
  


"Hmmmm... Never have I ever.... skipped school with the best people in the wooorld... and drank 3 bottles of vodka while listening to indie rock." All of them laughed as they put down a finger. "Okay... Nuff' Laughing... Brendon, you're next."

Brendon quietly laughed in a menacing way. "Never... Have I Ever... Had a crush on Tyler Joseph." The ice-breaker made everyone look at each other. Hayley and Brendon then focused on Josh, who has slowly putting a finger down. Tyler looked at Josh in an awe.

Hayley then asks the next question. "Never... Have I ever... wanted to kiss Tyler Joseph." And just like that, Josh puts down his last finger. "I'm out." Josh says. "Definitely." Brendon Replies.

Josh looks at Tyler. "I'm sorry." It was all Josh can mutter at that time. 

***********

Minutes pass by and almost everyone was asleep. Hayley and Brendon cuddled up together in the bed and Josh was resting on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler was just listening through the music on his phone, trying to get some sleep. When he couldn't stand the insomnia, he woke up. "Hey Josh, I still have two fingers up." Tyler says to Josh.

"Tyler, the game's over 20 minutes ago. Get some sleep." Josh replies.

"... Never have I ever found out I was bi because of Josh Dun." Tyler says as he puts down a finger. Josh slowly rises from Ty's shoulders. "You're Bi?" Josh asks.

"I mean... I felt that I was... U-until I met you aaand. Yeah, the rest was history." 

"Okay," Josh said as he was nodding his head. "Never have I ever... Wanted to kiss Josh Dun."

Tyler laughs and puts down a finger and looks at Josh. "Fuck it." Tyler then cuffs his hand onto Josh's cheeks and locks his lips onto Josh's. Josh replies back with a kiss, slowly lying Tyler down on the floor.

"Wait. I have a better Idea." Josh says as he pulls away from the kiss. "Let's play a game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is horrible i know


	3. 7 Minutes in Heaven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter ends with a bang (Get it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha im punny and sleep deprived

Tyler and Josh have always played games with each other. Roughhousing, Mario Kart,  Basketball, and Baseball. This time, Josh plays a game he's been dying to play with Tyler.

"This game is called 7 minutes in heaven." Josh lets out.

Tyler grins and cuffs his hands to Josh once more, locking his lips onto Josh. The both of them stood up as they reach into the closet door. Josh opens the door knob and the both of them get into the cramped space of Brendon's closet. The closet was big enough for them to move around or so. Josh locks the door in and Tyler takes Josh's hoodie off then he unbuckles his belt and removes his pants. Tyler stopped kissing Josh for a while and just touches his bare and skinny torso.

"What?" Josh asks. "Nothing. You're just so beautiful right now." Tyler replies on his breath.

"I love you, Ty." 

"I love you too, Josh."

Josh locked his lips on Ty now. Tyler takes off his shirt and slowly gives Josh kisses all the way from his neck to his underwear. He can feel the hard dick through the print of his boxers. He softly presses his hand over Josh's dick, making him moan in pleasure. "Oh god, Ty. Just do it already!"

Tyler followed orders. He removed the boxers and slowly slides the tip into his mouth, slowly shoving in the cock. Tyler closes his eyes in pleasure while Josh moans more. A text alert came in from Josh's hoodie. It was a text from brendon:

_"You freaks. Me and hayley are sleeping in my parent's bedroom. Just thank us later."_

Josh replies to the text.  _"I'll punch you for making me come out later but sure i'll thank ya later."_

He throws in his phone over his hoodie and puts his hands by his nape, moaning in pain as Tyler shoves it all the way down his throat. 

It makes Josh easier to come now. "Oh shit, Ty! I think i'm gonna..." And without warning and hesitation, Josh came into his mouth. But Tyler couldn't get enough. He brings back out his cock and licks the tip off clean. Tyler slowly rises up and gives Josh a torrid kiss. Josh tastes some come from Tyler's tongue; while in the process of kissing, Josh unbuckles Tyler's belt and removes his pants and boxers, revealing Tyler's cock. Josh started to caress Tyler's bare cock. 

He started kissing Tyler from the neck onto his dick. Josh stops caressing his cock and shoves it into his mouth, slowly and carefully. Tyler moans in the pleasure of his cock being in Josh's mouth. It was relief for him. Tyler takes hold of Josh's head and just starts to choke his throat with his cock. Josh makes noises which makes Tyler say "Oh Fuck!" on his breath. Tyler lets go of Josh's head and gives back the control to Josh once more

Josh holds Tyler's dick as he shoves it in his mouth. Tyler couldn't stand it. "Shit, Josh! I'm gonna..." Tyler controls it. He doesn't wanna do it yet. He wants to savor the moment. But savoring the moment wasn't enough and he couldn't control it anymore. Tyler lets out a scream and just came into Josh's mouth, leaving a circle around Josh's lip. Tyler helps Josh up and wipes off the mess on Josh's mouth. He cuffs his hands on Josh's face and gave him a light kiss on the lips and his nose.

"So worth the 2 years." Tyler says. Josh replied with a laugh and locked his lips onto his.

Brendon texted once more:

_"Dude, it's later. Arent u gonna thank us? Lmao."_

Josh replied:

 _"Thanks."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for tuning in

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
